<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ángel de sol by Annie_Carstairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491543">Ángel de sol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs'>Annie_Carstairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde la llegada de Will al campamento hasta su primer encuentro....<br/>Desde la primer noche en la enfermeria hasta el primer beso...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No te recomiendo que lo leas si aun no acabas la Sangre del Olimpo o si no te gustan las parejas homosexuales </p>
<p>Todos los lugares y personajes reconocibles son de Rick Riordan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La llegada de Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La llegada de Will</strong>
</p>
<p>Francamente Will no planeaba que sus vacaciones fueran una de esas etapas en las que su vida cambiaría para siempre. Tenía aproximadamente cinco horas que había salido de vacaciones y su madre lo que había en un campamento de verano, lo cual por supuesto levando las sospechas de Will, no es que no confiara en su madre, pero la nieve no mentía: no era verano, asi que claramente no tiene estar de camino a un campamento de verano ...</p>
<p>Todo comenzó a cambiar un par de días antes, pero hasta hace dos horas su madre estaba tranquila, eso antes de mirar su pequeña caña fijamente y llevarlo a toda prisa al auto. Nunca la habia visto asi, solo era una cana, las personas, incluso los niños como el caso canas, su madre inclusive había cancelado su concierto de esa noche para llevarlo, a donde quiera que pudieran.</p>
<p>No estaba muy seguro de que su madre estuviera en sus cinco sentidos cuando tomo la carretera a Nueva York y estaban atravesado juntos en el medio país.</p>
<p>Y ahora estaba metido en la cabaña 11, mareado y abrumado, tal vez incluso asustado pero su mamá le había asegurado que todo estaría bien. Después había recibido una plática de un centauro y había visto a un Dios. Nada anormal, según había oído. Semidiós ... ¿Quién lo diría?</p>
<p>Sus días en el campamento apenas estaban comenzando y ya estaba pensando en todo lo que había visto ese día, había cientos de chicos por todo el lugar y hasta dónde sabían ellos llevanban años en el "campamento mestizo" en su nuevo hogar. Lo más extraño para No será enterarse de que su padre era un dios, un dios griego por cierto.</p>
<p>Lo extraño era el campamento en sí, parecían atrapados en el tiempo, se veía casi como si lo hubieran metido en una máquina del tiempo y estaba en la antigua Grecia, es decir precisamente los dioses, pero había más: sátiros, centauros ... Monstruos ... Eso era lo que más le asustaba, por lo demás amaba el estar en medio de la nada en un campamento totalmente invisible para los " <em>mortales</em> " rodeados de fogatas, espíritus y campos de fresas, con Cabañas hechas de oro y plata y con cientos de familiares ... Uno de los chicos metidos en la cabaña 11 le dijo que no pensara en eso, al fin y al cabo, los dioses no tienen ADN. ¿Sin ADN, como saben que soy un semidiós? Se pretendía Will, justo antes de quedarse dormido negó:<em>"Soy Will Solace, hijo de Naomi Solace, ya sabes esa cantante de Texas ... Por favor padre reconóceme. No importa quien sea seas, solo quiero saber quien soy realmente".</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Camión escolar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eran las 6 de la mañana, el sol aún no había salido y Will ya estaba despierto, algunas veces su madre le decía que debería dormir más pues tenía la costumbre de levantarse antes del amanecer, salió de la apretada colchoneta en la cabaña 11 y se sorprendió totalmente al darse cuenta de que no era el único despierto, unos cuantos chicos empezaban sus actividades, sin saber exactamente qué hacer se acercó a ellos, varios chicos lo observaron detenidamente antes de sonreírle amistosamente, el campamento tenía una muy leve capa de nieve que parecía empezar a brillar con los primeros rayos del sol. Varios de los chicos rubios adquirieron una especie de resplandor justo cuando el sol entró en el campamento… literalmente.</p>
<p>Will corrió junto con los otros campistas y se desilusionó un poco cuando vio un camión amarillo en medio del campamento a un lado del comedor.  El camión llego volando, pero inesperadamente eso no era lo más extraño que Will habia visto esa semana. Entonces las puertas del autobús se abrieron y varios chicos descendieron de este, aunque en realidad habia más chicas que chicos, cuando él ultimo chico, un tipo rubio con gafas de sol bajo, la nieve bajo sus pies se derritio y un par de chicos alrededor de Will se quedaron sin habla, era nuevo, no sabía con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, pero por la forma de actuar de algunos campistas intuyo que alguien importante se encontraba entre los recién llegados. Sus ojos observaron detenidamente a cada uno de los chicos y se sorprendió a sí mismo al reconocer a Perry Johnson... Estaba casi seguro de que ese era su nombre, los chicos de la cabaña once no paraban de hablar de el y fue entonces vio al otro chico, un niño con tez oliva que parecía tener su edad.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>El día habia comenzado de manera relativamente normal, es decir no era normal: estaba en un campamento de verano en pleno invierno, con sus muchos parientes lejanos, donde habia descubierto que su padre era un dios, quien daba la casualidad habia sido el mismo dios que habia llegado en su ¿Auto del sol? ¿Auto solar? Que estaba convertido en un autobús amarillo. Quien desafortunadamente tenia muy malas noticias.</p>
<p>Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas… <em>Eres hijo de Apolo</em>, la voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle lo mismo después de que lo habia escuchado la primera vez, ahora estaba envolviendo su saco de dormir mientras varios de los chicos de la cabaña 11, en la que había pasado la noche le lanzaban miradas de envidia, estaba listo para irse a su nueva cabaña, que estaba hecha de oro y prácticamente vacia en esta época del año.</p>
<p>Con cautela se detuvo justo afuera de la cabaña 7, sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que escucho a alguien detrás de el.</p>
<p>─ Bienvenido hermanito, soy Lee Fletcher.</p>
<p>El chico frente a el, lucia inesperadamente familiar, exepto por el cabello rubio.</p>
<p>─ Amm. Soy Will, pero ya lo sabes,</p>
<p>─ Si, Will Solace. Tienes suerte de que papá hubiera aparecido en el campamento, generalmente tarda un par de días en reconocernos pero realmente fuiste afortunado.</p>
<p>─ Aparte de ser tu hermano mayor soy tu jefe de cabaña.</p>
<p>─ okey.</p>
<p>─ Llegaste en un buen momento, casi todas las cabañas están desocupadas y no hay mucho de que preocuparse.</p>
<p>─ Yo, yo creo que es un error, hay muchos chicos en la cabaña 11 que no han sido reconocidos y… ellos… tal vez…</p>
<p>─ Los dioses no se equivocan en reconocer a sus hijos, además no todos los dioses reconocen a sus hijos ─. Dijo Lee mientras le acariciaba el cabello ─. Pero puedes estar seguro de que eres hijo de Apolo, tu cabello se esta volviendo dorado, igual que el mio.</p>
<p>─ ¡¿Qué?!</p>
<p>─ Tranquilo, algunos de nosotros sufrimos pequeños cambios en cuanto papá nos reconoce, cabello o ojos, incluso algunos pueden tocar instrumentos que ni siquiera sabían que existían.</p>
<p>─ Vaya.</p>
<p>─Vaya que si.</p>
<p>Will entro a la cabaña pero él seguia incómodo, no estaba muy seguro de pertenecer a ese lugar, es decir los monstruos eran obviamente reales, pero estaba confundido, un adolescente (inmortal) era su padre y además para ser el dios de la poesía hacía unos haikus horrendos, secretamente se preguntó si en un par de días el haría cosas tan horribles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>